This is a prospective open-label multicenter trial in which the objective is to evaluate levonorgestrel as the only method of emergency contraception. Levonorgestrel 0.75 was administered as 2 doses of 1 tablet each given 12 hours apart to qualifying women who presented within 72 hours after unprotected intercourse. Subjects will be followed until their next menstrual period.